warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderpelt's secret
Cinderpelt's secret Panic. It surged through her. This wasn't right! Cinderpelt knew it wasn't working. This wasn't what she wanted! Grief. Grief, pain and fear. Tears welled in her eyes. "Cinderpelt, you in there?" It was Fireheart! The she-cat couldn't let him of all cats see her in this pain. She wiped the tears and turned slightly. "Yeah." She murmured, ears flattened and eyes shinning with regret and sorrow. "Are you okay? You seem upset..." "I'm fine." Cinderpelt said dryly. She didn't want to seem mean, but she needed to stay away from him. "You sure? Let me help you, Cinderpelt-" The ginger tabby tom moved closer to the she-cat, wanted to comfort her, but he was pushed away. "Leave! Please, Fireheart, go and leave me alone!" Cinderpelt spat, facing the back of her den. Shocked, Fireheart padded away, panicked. . . . ' Cinderpelt glanced back at camp. It was moonhigh, and everyone was asleep. She gulped. Her heart split in half yet again as she thought about how she treated Fireheart. "I-it's... it's for the b-best..." She choked the words out in a whisper, being careful not to drop the herbs she carried in her mouth. The she-cat then padded away, praying that nobody was watching her. '. . . ' What was going on? It didn't make sense. Fireheart was more confused than ever. Cinderpelt had been acting... different lately. She snapped at him every time he came close to her, and didn't like to be seen. Luckily, nobody had gotten really injured or sick, so it was fine for her to act that way... "Sandstorm?" Fireheart mewed. It was late at night, and sandstorm was sitting out with him near the sunning rocks. Fireheart knew he could ask his close friend. "Yeah?" The she-cat asked, glancing back at him. "What is it?" "Cinderpelt has been acting... odd lately... do you know anything about it?" Sandstorm stared. Fireheart gazed into her shinning green eyes. He saw sympathy in them, but something else as well... pain? The she-cat sighed and looked down. "No, do you?" Fireheart shook his head. "I was just worried... I never want any of my friends to be upset." Sandstorm looked frustrated but breathed a calm sigh of relief. "I'm sure it'll be alright. Let's get some sleep now, 'kay?" And with that, the two walked back to camp. '. . . ' The next day, Cinderpelt came back at dawn. She was worried, but she decided to simply pad into her den and act normal once again. It could all have been a simple sad period in her life... she could just say she wasn't feeling well. The first cat that padded in her door: Fireheart. Cinderpelt was sorting herbs when she heard him come in. "Hi," She mewed. She was slightly more cheerful today, and was able to cover up that fact that she was panicked behind a smile. "Hello, Cinderpelt. Do you have time to maybe, I dunno, take a quick walk in the woods? Chat, maybe?" Cinderpelt gulped down a lump of fear in her throat. He was going to ask her why she had been acting so strangely, wasn't he? But she couldn't act suspicious... she couldn't turn him down. "Oh of course, I have plenty of time!" "Alright then. Follow me." '. . . Fireheart lead Cinderpelt deep into the forest. He was dying to know what had been up with her lately. They stopped in a clearing, and Fireheart sat down. "So, Cinderpelt... You've been acting odd lately. I care about you, as one of my close friends, and want to know what was going on so that I can help." "I-it's nothing, Fireheart. I've just been feeling a little sick lately... I'm all better now." Cinderpelt padded towards the flame-colored warrior, her tail flicking back and forth. "Cinderpelt, I want to help you! I know that isn't it." Fireheart meowed, gazing desperately into Cinderpelt's eyes. She looked away, guilty. "I'm telling the truth! I've just been sick!" She protested. "Then why have you been leaving camp so much?" "Sometimes I need to just sit down and calm down, okay? Why can't I walk away to puke without having you get all suspicious!" Fireheart sighed. He was done arguing with her. Whatever had been bothering her, she wasn't going to tell him. I guess I'll just have to find out myself. '' '. . . ' Cinderpelt still went outside camp regularly. She knew Fireheart was determined to know what was bothering her, and she was determined to convince him that it was all just a sickness or something else. Fireheart often came and tried to talk to her, but Cinderpelt would always say that she still wasn't feeling so hot. Fireheart wanted to know what was wrong. He needed to help his friend! Every time he tried to talk to Sandstorm about it, she acted pained and sad. Did she know? Fireheart knew that he could trust Sandstorm to tell him whatever he needed to know. So one night, when the moon was a small sliver in the night sky and everyone in camp was asleep, Fireheart woke Sandstorm. "Fireheart?" She mewed, blinking her sleepy eyes open. Fireheart motioned for her to come. Sandstorm got up and Fireheart lead her to the sunning rocks once again, and leapt up on top of them. "What is it?" Sandstorm yawned, stretching out on one of the rocks. Her pale ginger fur glowed in the moonlight. "I have a question... can you answer it honestly?" Fireheart asked in a serious tone. "Anything, Fireheart." "It's about Cinderpelt... do you know what's going on with her?" Sandstorm looked down, fear glistening in her eyes. She looked unsure, and slightly anxious. "I-I think I might..." The she-cat sighed. "What is it?" "You really haven't noticed? Fireheart... you have no idea how much it hurts to say this, but..." Fireheart stared anxiously. Sandstorm looked troubled, and seemed on the verge of tears. Whatever was going on, it looked really hard for Sandstorm to say. "Cinderpelt loves you. She told me when she was an apprentice one night." Fireheart was shocked. So this was all about Cinderpelt secretly having feelings for him? He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but what happened next he wasn't ready for either... Sandstorm leaned over and gave Fireheart a quick lick on the cheek. The ginger tom felt his face flush. His eyes widened. "But I love you too... I was afraid to tell you about Cinderpelt because... because I thought you would go and be with her." Sandstorm let a single tear roll down her cheek. Fireheart was at a lose for words. He couldn't breath, or speak. He had two more cats in love with him. This was so hard! He hated seeing Cinderpelt so upset and nervous, but he never really felt that way about her! And Sandstorm... "Are you okay, Fireheart?" "I love you too, Sandstorm... but I need to help Cinderpelt. I'll tell her in a calm, kind way about us... It'll be okay." The ginger tom purred and nuzzled Sandstorm. "Thanks Fireheart. You're the best cat I've ever met." '. . . ' Cinderpelt had just left camp and was heading for a small oak tree near the edge of Thunderclan territory. She ran as fast as she could, but skidded to a stop when she heard someone behind her. Fireheart. "Oh no..." "Cinderpelt!" Fireheart was panting. He padded up to her eagerly. "S-sandstorm told me." Panicked, Cinderpelt fluffed up. "Told you what!?" "That... that you love me. I'm sorry Cinderpelt, but I don't feel that way about you..." "No, no, no... Fireheart, you've got it all wrong." Cinderpelt looked slightly relieved. She sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you... But you have to swear to not tell a soul." The she-cat motioned towards the ginger tom for him to come. She lead him under an old, barb wire fence, and towards a small oak tree. "Fireheart," Cinderpelt stopped in front of the tree. "Do you swear?" The flame-colored tom nodded. He was confused. He was sure she was sad because he hung out with Sandstorm so much... But no. The tom gasped at what he saw when Cinderpelt moved away. Three tiny, young kits mewling in a small dug out hole under the oak tree. Cinderpelt lay down next to them and they began to suckle. "You have kits!? Cinderpelt, this is against the warrior code!" Fireheart snapped. Cinderpelt just chuckled, smiling. "More than you think." "What?" "Littlecloud." "WHAT!?" Fireheart could see the resemblance. One kit looked just like the Shadowclan medicine cat, another like Cinderpelt, the next like both smushed together. "Sure, why don't you go and stomp all over the warrior code now. Who would think a Thunderclan medicine cat and a Shadowclan medicine cat would secretly have kits?" "I got over my love for you after helping Littlecloud. We began to meet every night. We fell in love, but when I found out I was pregnant I couldn't believe my ears. I had to hide my swollen belly from the entire clan, and took some herbs out with me to this tree to give birth one night. Surprised nobody heard me yowling like a dying raccoon." Fireheart smiled now. He felt slightly happy to know what had happened and that Cinderpelt was okay. "What are the names?" "The little tom who looks like me is Stormkit. The she-cat who looks like Littlecloud is Amberkit, and the gray striped tom is Splashkit." Fireheart sat down and looked at the kits. "What are you going to do now?" "Bring them into the clan and say I found them abandoned along the thunderpath. You think they'll buy that?" Cinderpelt mewed. Fireheart nodded. Now, everything would work out fine. '. . . ' Stormkit grew up to be Stormclaw. Amberkit grew up to be Amberstrike. Splashkit grew up to be Splashwhisker. Nobody ever found out about Cinderpelt's Secret, although Fireheart did tell Sandstorm. '. . . ''' How did you like it? Well, there you go! That's the end!